I Like You
by Annie K. Uchiha
Summary: sonrió de medio lado–el chico guapo, el que toda chica desea, el insensible, frió, arrogante, prepotente, manipulador, controlador, intimidante, que solo busca su propio placer y cuando lo obtiene se desase de la basura, él es así, juega con los sentimientos de las chicas sin importarle nada les rompe el corazón/Me gustas – soltó de golpe


¿Por qué me odias? – esa pregunta desconcertó a la chica. Uchiha Sasuke se hacia esa misma pregunta todos los días al ver como ella lo evitaba y siempre rehuía de su mirada, al notar que cada que él llegaba, dada la casualidad que ella ya se estaba yendo. Tenían amigos en común, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente como para que ella se acercara a él.

Yo no te odio – fue lo que susurro antes de salir huyendo de su mirada penetrante, con los ojos cristalinos.

Sakura – la llamo pero la chica no se detuvo, ya estaba por ir detrás de ella, pero una mano lo impidió.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – como detestaba esa voz.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sasuke no estaba de humor.

¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? – Él solo se quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara – a ella no le interesas ni como amigo, te detesta, y así será siempre, por más que trates de acercarte a ella, siempre encontrara la manera de repelerte.

Tú no sabes nada – su voz era atemorizante, la chica solo retrocedió al notar la mirada de furia que le dedicaba.

Por tu bien, no te le acerques más, puede que incluso lo que ella te diga te lastime – Karin se encogió de hombros.

¿De qué demonios hablas? – pero por supuesto que no obtuvo una respuesta.

* * *

Al fin te encontré – la pelirosa se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás suyo.

¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? – su voz tembló un poco.

Alguien te vio entrando – dijo con indiferencia – ¿Qué hacías con Sasuke-kun?

N-na-ada – tartamudeo la chica – no estábamos haciendo nada.

¿Segura? – La arrincono – hazme caso y aléjate de él, no es una buena persona y te aseguro que te va a lastimar como ya lo hizo con las demás chicas, ya sabes cómo es esta historia ¿No?– sonrió de medio lado – el chico guapo, el que toda chica desea, el insensible, frio, arrogante, prepotente, manipulador, controlador, intimidante, que solo busca su propio placer y cuando lo obtiene se desase de la basura, él es así, juega con los sentimientos de las chicas sin importarle nada les rompe el corazón – Sakura se mantenía en silencio con los ojos cristalinos – es por tu bien, Sasuke-kun solo las utiliza para una noche, ¿Si me entiendes no?

Él no me interesa – susurro – yo no quiero nada de él.

Así es mejor – le palmeo el brazo – además, tú no eres la clase de chica que él busca, mírate nada más, eres fea, con un extraño color de cabello rosa, tu piel es demasiado pálida, y ni que hablar de esa enorme frente que tratas de esconder bajo ese flequillo, en fin – le restó importancia – no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

Sakura con sus manos temblorosas se limpiaba el rostro de las lágrimas que poco a poco iban cayendo, cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila saco su celular y marcando un número deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea atendiera a su llamado.

Moshi moshi – respondieron al tercer tono.

* * *

¿Y? – Cuestiono el rubio – ¿Cómo te fue? – Uzumaki Naruto se veía impaciente.

Hmp – soltó un bufido molesto – Mal – el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos – se fue después de que se lo pregunte.

Teme – susurro Naruto – solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso – rodo los ojos, y Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo desconcertado – tal vez la asustaste.

Ella me odia – fue lo único que dijo.

Ella no te odia – Naruto ya estaba cansado de tener esa plática una y otra vez con su mejor amigo.

¿Qué no me odia? – ya sabía lo que venía a continuación – si cada que me ve, parece que ve un fantasma, sale corriendo, y cuando trato de acercarme, ella me mira feo, incluso cuando la saludo, ella ni siquiera me dirige la mirada – tomo un respiro – y cuando nuestras miradas cruzan, ella la esquiva de inmediato – se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró – Karin tiene razón.

¿Desde cuándo Karin tiene razón?, ¿Y qué tiene que ver Karin en esto? – el rubio hizo una mueca.

Ella me dijo, que por más que trate de hablar con Sakura, siempre me va a odiar – Naruto solo se quedó callado.

Es lógico – Sasuke lo observo – ella quiere contigo – hizo una mueca de desagrado – pero al ver que tú no le haces caso, y toda tu atención está dirigida a Sakura-chan es normal que te diga esas cosas.

Tal vez – no quería admitir que esas palabras que dijo su mejor amigo, le daban un poco de esperanza.

* * *

¿Estas llorando? – La pelirosa no respondió de inmediato – Sakura – imploro – dime que es lo que te está pasando por favor.

Ino, yo, ya no puedo – cerro los ojos.

¿Qué paso? – Yamanaka Ino es la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero por desgracia no iban en el mismo instituto, y de verdad Sakura la necesitaba en ese momento.

Sasuke-kun, se me acerco – Sakura sabía que eso era un poco absurdo como para estar llorando.

¿Te hizo algo? – ya se imaginaba a su amiga del otro lado.

No, es solo que, bueno yo no puedo hablar con él – se encogió de hombros.

¿Y porque no? – cuestiono la chica.

Ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de él – Ino soltó un bufido – el insensible, frio, arrogante, prepotente, manipulador, controlador, intimidante, el chico que solo juega con los sentimientos de las chicas.

¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Sakura se quedó callada – desde cuando te dejas llevar por lo que la gente dice, tú no puedes saber cómo es él realmente, pero no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás, conócelo.

_Demo – _ni siquiera pudo seguir hablando ya que alguien más capto su atención.

Sakura-chan – escucho una voz tímida que la llamaba – _Sumimasen – _se disculpó la chica.

Ino, tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego – corto la llamada de inmediato – Hinata – dijo a modo de saludo.

Sumimasen – se sonrojo – pero escuche lo que decías de Uchiha-san – Sakura también se sonrojo – Uchiha-san no es nada de lo que dices.

Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan – las interrumpió un chico rubio de ojos azules, ambas chicas se sonrojaron – ¿Puedo hablar contigo Hinata-chan? – la chica se sonrojo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Na-naruto-kun – Hinata se sonrojo – Uchiha-san – la pelirosa no se había dado cuenta –Hai.

Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan – Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata atrayéndola hacia él – _Teme – _Sasuke solo asintió, y camino detrás de ellos, por un momento Sakura se alivió, ya que pensó que el chico también se iba, al igual que ellos, pero no fue así, ya que él aseguro la puerta impidiendo así que ella se fuera.

Tenemos que hablar – Sakura se tensó en su lugar.

* * *

¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar? – Dudo la ojiperla – Sakura-chan cree que Uchiha-san es _malo, _Uchiha-san no es muy bueno relacionándose con las demás personas, pero yo estoy segura que no es nada de lo que ella dice – Naruto solo la observaba.

¿Qué es lo que piensa Sakura-chan? – la chica solo se sonrojo.

No lo sé muy bien – bajo la mirada – pero antes de que yo llegara Kin estaba con Sakura-chan y le estaba diciendo algo, debió ser algo malo, puesto que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

* * *

_Gomen_, pero no puedo – paso por su lado, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

He intentado acercarme a ti de todas las maneras posibles – La chica se congelo en su lugar – pero no sé porque me repeles, al principio no me importaba que no te me abalanzaras como las demás, y que no gritaras como todas ellas que me amabas o cosas así – sonrió amargamente – pero siempre eras tan callada, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no eras así con todos, que sonreías con los demás, una sonrisa que jamás me diste a mí.

No me lastimes – susurro Sakura, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Sasuke.

¿Lastimarte? – Pregunto incrédulo – no, yo no quiero lastimarte – la soltó – solo quiero saber porque me odias.

No te odio – Sasuke no se separó de ella.

Naruto dice lo mismo, pero no entiendo tu comportamiento para conmigo – sus ojos de un negro profundo atravesaron los ojos color jade de la chica.

Me gustas – soltó de golpe, Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, cubrió su boca con sus manos, como si con ello pudiera regresar a ella, las dos palabras que, sin su permiso salieron.

Y tú a mí – Sasuke se acercó a ella peligrosamente, haciendo que la chica retrocediera y chocara su espalda con la puerta, ambas manos de Sasuke quedaron a la altura de su cabeza.

Por favor no lo hagas – susurro al ver las intenciones del pelinegro.

¿Por qué no? – estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Tú, tú solo jugaras conmigo, como lo has hecho con las demás – recordó las palabras que le dijo Kin hace unos minutos – me harás lo mismo que a ellas.

¿Y que se supone que te voy hacer? – hablo cerca de sus labios, Sakura suspiro, anhelando el contacto de sus labios con los de él.

Por favor Sasuke-kun, es mejor que solo seamos amigos, o mejor aún dos desconocidos – Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Tsk, pero yo no quiero solo tu amistad – Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelirosa atrayéndola hacia él – tú de verdad me gustas.

Para con esto por favor – coloco su pequeña mano en el pecho de él, para alejarlo; pero su cuerpo disfrutaba de la cercanía que mantenía con él – aléjate de… – la callo con un beso, ella se tensó por un momento, pero al final su deseo la traiciono y comenzó a corresponder el beso, acercándolo más a ella, él disfruto en el momento que ella acorto la distancia que los separaba – ya fue suficiente – Sasuke se alarmo por el tono de voz de Sakura, ella estaba llorando - detente.

No llores – Sasuke limpiaba sus lágrimas – por favor no lo hagas – trato de abrazarla pero ella se negaba – yo no pienso hacerte daño, solo, solo déjame demostrarte que no es así, no sé qué concepto tienes de mí; pero estoy seguro que no es uno que me favorezca – dejo de poner resistencia y el pelinegro la abrazo – sé que se comentan muchas cosas de mí, pero no todo lo que dicen es cierto.

Pero tú no dices nada ante ello – Sasuke acariciaba su cabello.

¿Para qué?, aquellas personas que me conocen saben realmente como soy – Sakura sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría – no me importa lo que las demás personas dicen de mí.

Y entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? – se separó un poco de él, justo a tiempo para ver como Sasuke mantenía una sonrisa torcida, con una mirada traviesa.

Bueno – se encogió de hombros – no me interesa lo que ellos piensen de mí, excepto tú, así que – se acercó lentamente a sus labios – permíteme cambiar esa impresión errónea que tienes de mí.

¿Sasuke-kun? – Susurro la pelirosa cuando se separaron un poco – _Gomen _

Hmp – frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué?

Por juzgarte sin conocerte, pero es que ellas parecían tan sinceras que les creí – Sasuke se veía molesto, su ceño estaba fruncido.

¿Quiénes? – Sakura dudo por un momento.

Karin, Kin, Tayuya y las demás – La pelirosa se veía nerviosa – pero no les vayas a decir nada – lo detuvo.

¿Por qué te preocupas por ellas? – parecía molesto.

Porque, bueno no quiero ser igual que ellas – hizo un puchero.

Hmp, ya veremos – la abrazo más, aspirando el olor que desprendía su cabello – serás mi novia.

¿Es una orden? – Pregunto incrédula y al ver que Sasuke se tensaba en su lugar, comenzó a reírse – solo bromeaba – lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras que él la tomaba por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella – seré tu novia – Sasuke sonrió contra su piel, mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

Suena mejor – y la beso, la beso de una manera desesperante, ansiando la respuesta de ella, un beso en el cual le transmitía todo el deseo que sentía por ella, un beso que hacía que el corazón de la pelirosa se acelerara, en el cual Sakura también le demostraba lo anhelante que estaba por obtener el beso que por mucho tiempo había estado fantaseado.


End file.
